My love
by WildMagicKitten
Summary: True just wrote with sm characters..........


OK so I have noticed how neglected the Sailor Moon section is getting…. Not that I am complaining bout the Inu section….. Any who her we go! No flames I hate them and I'll just do my best to embarrass you and I'll delete your reviews ( on aff)  
  
OK so here are the descriptions cuz I don't want to do it latter…..  
  
Serena ~ u know what she looks like n she is 19 in the fic.  
  
Mina~ ditto her n Sere are twins…  
  
Darien~ u know what he looks like and he is 23  
  
Andrew DITTO  
  
Peter my own character is 26 6'1 muscular build short dark brown hair light brown eyes and tanned skin (total hottie I am describing my ex b/f Chris Von….)   
  
Melissa My own character 5'7 160 lbs shoulder length black hair (died) pasty white skin, (a total ho trust me I know the slut she tried to take my man LOL as if!)  
  
"Serena! Serena wait it's not what it looks like!" Peter said hopping trying to get his pants on. With Melissa sitting on his bed not attempting to hide her nakedness  
  
"Oh and what would it be then? Your pants just happened to fall down when u tripped and your dick landed in side her smelly overly used cunt?" Serena asked in a eerily calm voice.  
  
"No…. Its just sex… I love you! Its your fault!"   
  
"My fault? Oh yah its sooo my fault that you decided to have sex with a slut and you likely now have some STD. It is so my fault!"  
  
"Well if you wouldn't keep your legs crossed! I am a man Serena I have needs!"  
  
"Oh so its my fault that I don't open my legs for every man?"  
  
"Listen Sere…I really love you, but I need sex! If not from you then from some one else! We can stay together but until you trust me enough to give it up, I will shave sex with other girls, its nothing emotional I just need to get off."  
  
"Aw so you still want to be together?" Serena said pretending to be relived.  
  
"Of course baby you know I love you." he moved closer attempting to kiss her…   
  
"Really now? Because you know what I don't love you! GO TO HELL YOU DISCUSTING BASTARD!" Serena screamed in his ear and she brought her knee up to meet his still hard man hood.  
  
Serena walked down the hall to the front door leaving a trail of broken glass in her wake.  
  
"Mimi?" Serena questioned in to her cell phone.  
  
"Cha sis?"   
  
"You were right bout Peter, I'll be there in a hour."   
  
"Finally! I have the perfect guy for you! He is hooked up to a total bitch and omg she is such a slut! You need to rescue this honey!" Mina stated as Serena jumped in to her Silver BMW convertible.  
  
"Is he hott?" Serena questioned peeling out of the stone drive way sending stones flying at Peter who was waving his arms.  
  
"He is sooo hott you just don't know sis…. I am going to call and invite them to go bowling feel up to it?"  
  
"Cha I need to relive some stress!" Serena said before hanging up the phone and heading back to her apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena was dressed in angle jean flares a baby pink tang top and a fluffy white sweater, her hair was in a fish tail braid.  
  
"Sere! Hey I want you to meet my boy friends cousin Darien and his girlfriend Rae."  
  
"Hi nice to meet you all." Serena said in her normal bubbly voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well…" Darien said looking her over.  
  
"Lets play." Rae snapped grabbing her ball.  
  
"I am afraid I am not to good at this game." Serena pouted preparing to throw her ball.  
  
"Here let me help you …." He put his arms around her and showed her who to throw the ball.  
  
"Umm thank you…" she moaned softly enjoyed the feel of his hot body against her own.  
  
"No problem beautiful." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She released the ball getting a strike. "You are a good teacher… wonder what else you could teach me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lets go back to my place and play a few games of cards." Darien suggested.  
  
"Sounds good!" Mina, Andrew and Serena said enthusiastically . Rae almost growled.  
  
~~~~ Darien's home.  
  
They sat around a circular table playing rummy. Darien sat across from Serena, Andrew across from Mina, and Ray next to Mina.   
  
Darien slipped his foot out of his shoe and on to Serena's lap, keeping a nutural face seemingly intent on his had of cards… Serena almost showed her shock however quickly recovered. Smiling sweetly over to him she massaged, causing him to stifle a moan. Serena won the game and she bid every one good night.   
  
They had arranged another game of cards for the next day at Mina and Andrew's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sere… we are going to take my car to go get them…. Darien's car broke down…" Mina smirked…. Serena sighed. 'When will people learn that she only looks innocent?' she thought knowing that her sister had put tampons in Darien's gas tank. (OMG it really works! I saw it in a movie n tired it my self on my ex…..LOL was sooooooo funny when he called me for a ride and called to explain what happned to his car….. I don't use tampons and he knew that sooooooo I was not suspected.)  
  
"Hi Darien, Rae." Mina said smiling brightly.  
  
"I am not sitting in the back! I don't want to rinckle my dress." Rae huffed.  
  
"I'll sit in the back." Serena said and hopped in the back with darien the back seat was small so they were squished, Serena tried to move to the side to give Darien more room when he put his arm around her….   
  
"Don't move away love, I like how you feel pressed against me." He purred in to her ear.  
  
~*~*~*   
  
"OMG I have wanted to watch this movie!" Rae exclaimed picking up the move Ever after….  
  
Serena set it up in Mina and Andrews bedroom for her, Rae was in the bath room while she did so, darien came in to the bedroom.   
  
He talked for a minute about the movie and bent down to kiss Serena briefly. She blushed and pulled away.   
  
"You taste so sweet." he whispered .  
  
Mina witnessed the kiss and noticed Rae's exit form the bath room.  
  
"Sere could you look for the cards I think they are on the front porch."  
  
They jumped apart and went to find the cards.  
  
As soon as they were on the porch darien closed the door, sat on a bench and pulled Serena on to his lap. They kissed with such passion Serena's head swam.  
  
They pulled away to catch their breaths. "I will break up with her when we leave here, I need you." He said hugging her tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena told Mina what had happned Mina nearly had a heart attack. She was thrilled…. "Darien said to pick him up this morning because his car is still not fixed…."   
  
They left talking excitedly the hole way….  
  
There was no one at the house so they went to pull away, when they spotted darien and Rae walking, Rae was yelling and flailing her arms. Darien spotted Mina's car and smiled. He ran to the car got in the back seat and said "DRIVE" He told them Rae's reaction.  
  
"Well I went with Mina's sugestion… I was like Rae we need to talk…. I don't love you… I never have… I felt bad because you had no where to go and you had just lost your parents… I can't and won't live with your violence any longer… She flipped and started threatening between killing her self, me and burning down my house."  
  
"Wow." Serena and Mina sighed.   
  
"I need to stop and get a drink." Mina stated pulling in to a gas station.  
  
As soon as Mina was in the store darien pulled the lever on Serena's seat laying it down so she was practically in his lap. "Hello beautiful will you be my girl?" he asked cutting off any response with a passionate kiss.  
  
"Come sit back here with me." Dairen said opening the door. Serena quickly complied joining him in the back seat.   
  
"You two sure did not waste any time!" Mina said interrupting their 'make out session.'   
  
" 


End file.
